


Forever

by Imboredsueme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america winter soldier
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: He could just stay there forever





	Forever

If the light hadn't been shinning through the curtains at that moment, Bucky probably would've slept a whole lot longer. He opened one eye and raised a hand to block out the sun light that shone into the room. He turns with a sigh to his left and almost immediately noticed the lack of a girlfriend next to him.

He opens his eyes, fully awake now, and he sits up. "Y/n?" he calls, looking around the room, unable to find the woman anywhere. But when the scent of cinnamon hit his nose, Bucky knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

He got up out of the bed and placed his bare feet on the carpeted floor. After stretching, Bucky runs a hand through his hair with a yawn. He gets up and walks into the conjoined bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. And at least try to do something with his hair, it looked a mess and he now knew why Y/n always tied her hair down before she slept.

After his bathroom trip, Bucky made his way out to the living room. And he found Y/n curled up on the couch, her favorite book in hand and a mug of something that smelled cinnamon. "Hey you," she greets, still looking at her book.

"Morning Doll," Bucky smiles, walking over to the couch before ploping down on it. With a sigh, Bucky leans back and watched as Y/n lost herself in her book. He could tell just by looking at her eyes that she was far away.

Bucky moved across the couch and wrapped and arm around his waist to pull her to him. He planted a kiss against her hairline and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Right now, Bucky was just glad for this sense of calm that she radiated, the comfort that he couldn't get enough of. He could spend forever right there, and he'd never even notice.


End file.
